


Накануне Судного дня

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если он чувствовал себя сломленным и разбитым, История уже не узнает об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Накануне Судного дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four to Doomsday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574955) by [Diana_Prallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon). 



> Переведено на Russian Merlin Valentine's Fest 2014.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Это и было его _судьбой_. Тем, для чего он был рождён.  
  
Он пытался избежать судьбы – боролся с ней, страдал, он никогда не хотел стать тем, кем ему было предначертано стать: убийцей, предателем, тем, кто выступит против всех, кого когда-либо любил.  
  
Но такова судьба, и он пришел бы к этому, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Черта была проведена, и его сердце едва не разорвалось, ведь обе стороны были дороги его сердцу, каждой принадлежали его дом, его жизнь, его преданность. Не стань они врагами, он бы вырос счастливым человеком… Может быть, даже дожил бы до старости.  
  
Но у судьбы были другие планы.  
  
Если он чувствовал себя сломленным и разбитым, История уже не узнает об этом. Все, что о нем скажут, это то, что он был цареубийцей, фальшивым рыцарем, позором для товарищей по оружию.  
  
Они никогда не поймут, что Моргана была первой матерью, которую он когда-либо знал; никогда не увидят, какой она была раньше, любящей и нежной, готовой пожертвовать собой ради него, когда сама едва его знала.  
  
Они не поймут, что Артур был его истинным спасителем, человеком, сделавшим из него мужчину; они не узнают, как тяжело ему было выступить против своего короля, никогда не постигнут всю глубину его предательства.  
  
Они не узнают, что Мерлин был желанием его сердца, сведут все к похоти и греху, не понимая, что он жаждал куда большего – уз, не ведающих слов и границ, - что он готов был боготворить саму землю, по которой тот ступал, и не мог смотреть, как его обижали те, кто должен был любить.  
  
Он любил их, он их ненавидел. Они делали его лучше, только чтобы вывернуть наизнанку после.  
  
И теперь он должен был уничтожить их всех.  
  
  
~fin~


End file.
